


Greed [Moodboard]

by xxDustNight88



Series: The Seven Sins of Blasmione [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen, Seven Deadly Sins, greed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Greed... The desire for material wealth or gain, ignoring the realm of the spiritual. It is also called avarice of covetousness.
Series: The Seven Sins of Blasmione [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207709
Kudos: 5
Collections: March Madness - Slytherin Style





	Greed [Moodboard]

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is the seventh part in a series of both art/moodboards and one-shots based on the seven deadly sins and focusing around Blaise Zabini and Hermione Granger. This project was some thing I'd toyed with over the past couple of weeks, and I hope that you enjoy all the different pieces of it. Much love, xxDustNight.
> 
> Huge thank you to starrnobella and SquarePeg72 for helping me find images for this project.
> 
> Disclaimer: This art was created on BeFunky using images found on both Google and Pinterest. They are not my images, and I do not own them or profit from this in any way, shape, or form. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:**

> Read the one-shot based on this sin and this moodboard in the next part of the series. xx


End file.
